A Marriage Interrupted OR Fate Intervenes
by IFallForGoldenEyes
Summary: Was Elizabeth and Will's marriage just another wedding interrupted my a ruthless Cutler Beckett or was fate really trying to tell them something? Lord Beckett has acclomplished his goal of messing with Elizabeth's head... JE...with some twists


_**Well, this is A Marriage Interrupted OR Fate Intervenes, an intriguing oneshot/chaptered story (I might continue it) that I am veeeeery veeeery excited to write. You know, that phrase that Beckett said had some REAL meaning to it. And I've tapped into that meaning with this... **_

_**This is one of my flurry of ideas I suddenly had along with When Fate Changes Her Mind (which is on this name). Hope you like this, I certainly did!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear! DON'T SUE ME!!!!**_

_**Summary: Was Elizabeth and Will's marriage just another wedding interrupted my a ruthless Cutler Beckett or was fate really trying to tell them something? Lord Beckett has acclomplished his goal of messing with Elizabeth's head... JE...with some twists**_

_A marriage interrupted...or fate intervenes. _This phrase said by Lord Beckett had been haunting her. Along with this feeling that had sudden overwhelmed her. A feeling for...Jack?! This surprised her more than anything. She belonged with Will... Didn't she? Yes, she did! ...Right? This confusion frustrated her further. Along with the _bang...scratch_ of Will digging his dagger into the table. Both were getting on her nerves. Tia passed by her and held out a tray with mugs of rum.

At first she refused, but Tia insisted. "Agains' de cold..., an' de sorrow."

Elizabeth reluctantly took one, giving her a thankful smile. Tia walked over to Will. "It's a shame. You know 'ou were t'inking dat wit' de _Pearl_ you could've captured de devil an' set free yer fat'ers soul..."

Will looked up at her solemnly. "It doesn't matter now. The _Pearl_ is gone...Along with its captain."

This statement from Will ripped her heart even further. That statement strictly reminded her that she had _killed_ Captain Jack Sparrow. "Aye... And already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs voiced. "He fooled us all. Right to the end.. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." He raised his cup. "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never another like Captain Jack." Raghetti whimpered. He raised his mug.

As angry as she was, Elizabeth had to agree with this. There was no other like the pirate, Jack Sparrow. And, to her dismay, she realized why there was no other. Not even Will...

"A gentleman of fortune, he was." blubbered Pintel. His face was wet with tears and his bottom lip quivered.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth finally found her voice. She said this, but could not toast to Jack Sparrow. The sorrow was too great.

This also seemed to be the case for Will. But the reason he could not toast was far from sorrow. Fury. The anger bubbling up inside him. He glanced at his mug then reluctantly drank. Elizabeth stared straight ahead and then, knowing she wouldn't be able to drink, covered the mug with her hand and bit her lip. Will glanced at her again. Will glanced at her again. Oh, anything to make her happy. Even if that had meant giving her up to Jack Sparrow, he would have done it. "If there was anything could be done to bring him back..." This didn't break through her wall and she stayed staring steadily ahead. He stood up to get her attention. "Elizabeth---"

Tia cut him off. "Would ''ou do it?" she asked. "What...would 'ou do?" she directed it at him. "Hmm? What would _any_ of you be willing to do? Hmm?" she glanced at the others. "Will 'ou sail to de ends o' de eart' and beyond te fetch back witty Jack..." she grinned. "an' him precious _Pearl_?"

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"Aye." Pintel swore firmly.

"Aye." Raghetti said with conviction.

Cotton's parrot sqwacked as Cotton raised his cup. "Aye!"

Elizabeth nodded fervently. "...Yes." Her face was as cold and unfeeling as the Artic and her voice stayed level. Though her eyes shone with greif and guilt, she stared Tia down with a hard glare of indifference. Tia turned to Will, the last one to answer.

He barely nodded his head. "Aye." he uttered quietly, as if he regretted that decision with his whole being. Which he did. He only wanted to make Elizabeth smile again.

"Alright." Tia smiled. Her face beamed with excitement and anticipation. "But if 'ou go an' brave de weird an' haunted shores at world's end...then..., 'ou will need a captain..." She faced Elizabeth. "who knows t'ose waters." she turned quickly to the stairs and stared at them intently as the _boom_ of boots on wood was heard.

The beat of the person's boots matched the beat of Elizabeth's heart. _Boom..., boom..., boom..., boom!_ She suddenly stood up and walked to the stairs. Everyone followed, solowly, but faster as the bootsteps grew louder. After each step, the subtle sound of a coat dragging could be heard. _Boom,...swish, boom,...swish, boom,...swish. _It grew, louder and louder, as ELizabeth moved, closer and closer! Finally, everyone was infront of the stairs. Will took a double take. Elizabeth's mouth flew open. Gibbs just stared in awe. After all, it had only been Will, Elizabeth, and Jack who had seen this person die. Yet, here he was, right infront of them, a grin smacked on his face.

Mutinous first mate..., Hector Barbossa.

(A Marriage Interrupted)

(OR Fate Intervenes)

Elizabeth thought back to this as the _Empress_ glazed over the water. She cast a swift glance over at Will. Apparently, the rest of the crew wanted him to be more of a pirate. Right now, they wer peircing his ear to put in a gold hoop. Well, atleast his eyesight would be better. She turned away and bit her lip. Why hadn't she told Will?! She stole a glance again. Will was fighting to stop them from piercing his ear. She heard a yelp of pain, then silence. It was done. "I guess it's not _that _bad." she heard Will say. She looked away and bit deeper into her lip. She could think of three reasons ---mostly all on one page--- why she probably had not told Will. But she would never accept them. She would deny to the very end any feeling for that scoundrel of a pirate. She bit harder. She then realized she was biting so deep into her lip that tears were running down her face. But upon bringing her hand up to her chin, she discovered it was not tears, but blood, running down from her lip. She quickly wiped it away, hoping Will had not seen.But when he did look over, she plastered a fake smile upon her face.

_Pirate..._

It reverberated in her head. A voice. _His_ voice.That last word, full of so much meaning, that he had uttered before she left him to his fate:

_Pirate..._

It haunted every fiber of her being, snuck in every crevice of her heart, found any little way into her brain.

That word,...pirate.

She involuntarily cringed. How could she ever be compared to _that_ kind of person?! She would never accept it, never prove him right. She was no pirate. Yet here she was, going to save him, all because the haunting presence of that little word...

But then Beckett's voice rang out in her head:

_A marriage interrupted...or fate intervenes_. He had had so much more meaning behind that phrase than anyone would think forst impression. But the question was, was it true? Did Cutler Beckett just destroy their wedding being the compasssionless ruler he was, or was Fate stepping in again to "save" the day? Was Fate trying to give her a sign? If not, why would she even be on this journey to save Jack? All these thoughts swirled in her mind, making it impossible to extricate one from another. How could just six little words elicit so much pain and doubt?

A hand rested on her shoulder. Elizabeth almost swung around and kicked the person until realizing it was Will. She managed to only flinch. "Will." she uttered, scarcely being heard. She looked up at him with a guarded smile . He made a puzzled look, wondering why her face was so guarded, but then decided to let it go. She'd bring it up in time.

"Elizabeth..." he started, but then shut his mouth and gave her an amiable smile. "Notice anything different?" he finally said after a few minutes of silence.

She looked up, startled. But she was glad for the disruption. The silence was getting to her. She chuckled. "And I thought that hoop had been there for awhile. Stupid me."

Will's smile grew. "No. What, you didn't hear the yelp of pain?" he asked.

"Ohhh..." She put her finger to her chin and imitated a thinking face. "I might have heard a...couple." she looked at him again. Oh, how coudl she deny those eyes the truth? "Actually, I---" she began, ready to confess, but something held her back with force and tightened her vocal cords to where she couldn't finish. Her mouth closed. Was it the doubt that what Beckett said might very well be true? Or was it that deep down she acknowledged and knew what Jack called her was true? She doubted either was what held her back Nevertheless, she silenced her confession. "I-I think it rather suits you." she finished.

Will gave an acute tremble of pride, almost like a bird that fluffs his feathers boastfully, and his face molded into a grin. Elizabeth faked a grin, averting her eyes."I-" Will looked down and cleared his throat. "You've been acting a little strange lately. He looked up at her again, desperately willing her with his eyes to tell him what was wrong.

She looked up quickly. "Strange? No, I'm just-"

"I understand." he cut in smiling.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up in amazement. "You do? I didn't think..." At this moment, Elizabeth froze, thinking that Will knew her secret. He knew how she'd chained Jack to the mast and left him to die while they got away. He knew about how she was doubting whether they really _should_ be married. He knew that she almost believed what Jack had called her because of what she was hiding from her now. She held her breath. _It's all over now._

"I know. I'm angry about how the wedding was interrupted, too." Will looked down, chuckling. _This might be some of Elizabeth's problem but what's really happening is she wants us to save Jack because she... _gulp _loves__ him... _Will thought this while his head was down. He'd seen the kiss, so why was he pretending her odd actions were because she wanted to be married to him and that hadn't happened? Was he trying to twist his own odd feelings into the confusing web of hers. How could he be simply evaluating her like that? How could he be a person who could take one look at someone and, not guess, but confidently assume what their feelings were provoked from? No mattter what it was he wanted her to feel, her feeling was her love for Jack Sparrow, not anger because she wasn't married to Will. She probably wouldn't even _want_ to marry him after this. Elizabeth's words brought him back and her tone and manner confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh, yes, the wedding." She looked down, a relieved smile coming across her face. This relief only lasted a few seconds. Then she was ashamed that she thought he knew when he had really been talking about their wedding

_A marriage interrupted...or fate intervenes..._

She winced at that thought in her head. Will looked over. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, yes." She immediately put her hand to her forehead. "Just...just a slight headache." She waved him off. "I'm just going to rest." The part about her headache was slightly true. These words reveberating in her head made it hurt, along with the constant repetition of _Pirate... _in her brain. But did she truly believe those two things said? Could she really trust **either** of those men? Of course not! So why should she trust what they said? _Because it's true._ she scolded herself. She walked down the stairs, one hand to her head, the other feeling along the wood of the ship so she could catch herself if she fell from the dizziness of the headache. She felt herself getting woozy once she was down the stairs. She swayed then wobbled, but then stopped herself before she fell. She slowly walked towards her cabin, rarely actually directing herself in a straight path. She swung open the door and advanced into the room. Everything was blurry and the throbbing in her head was getting worse, but she ignored both and straightened herself.

_How can I be doing this to Will?! _ She shut the door. _After all he's done for me, I'm lying to him? _But another part of her piped up. _I wasn't lying. I _do_ have a headache. And, I mean, I can't help certain feelings, can I? _The other half cut in again. _But I am lying. I should just tell him what happened. I _am _a bloody pirate._

She went to go to the door when suddenly she fell to the floor unconscious, only hearing one word in her head.

_Pirate..._


End file.
